SOS
by hanyou-samurai
Summary: Leon's going to commit suicide but he emails his best friend, Cloud, before he does. But why does Leon want to die? Songfic to SOS by Good Charlotte. Oneshot. Not shonen ai, just friendship.


Rated T for suicidal theme and one swear word in the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leon, Cloud, or the song "SOS" by Good Charlotte.

* * *

**SOS**

by hanyou-samurai

Leon walked through the cold, empty park. It was winter, and all the trees were devoid of leaves. The cold ripped through his long brown hair. Ignoring it, Leon entered his apartment. All around the apartment were suicidal posters and pictures. And yet, when people came over, they still didn't hear his silent pleas.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air_

'_Cause I need somebody's help_

Leon sat down at his kitchen table, picked up a piece of notebook paper and a pen, and began to write his suicide note.

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

_Is anybody listening, listening?_

How could they not see? The people who called themselves his friends. He didn't have friends. How come they couldn't see how far away he was getting? How come they couldn't see the dark path he was heading down? Why didn't they see that he was locked inside his own head, slowly going insane?

_I've been stranded here_

_And I'm miles away_

_Making signals hoping they'd save me_

_I lock myself inside these walls_

'_Cause out there I'm always wrong_

_I don't think I'm gonna make it_

_So while I'm sitting here_

_On the eve of my defeat_

_I write this letter and hope it saves me_

Leon paused in his writing and got up. He took out a container of pills, a bottle of wine, and a wine glass. He sat back down, with those items in front of him, and started writing again. Why were they deaf to his cries?

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air_

'_Cause I need somebody's help_

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

_Is anybody listening, listening?_

Had they noticed how far away he had become? Leon had been close to suicide many times before, but he couldn't take life anymore. Leon walked to his laptop, and quickly scrawled an e-mail and sent it to the person he felt closest to, Cloud, before returning to the table. Tears began to stream down Leon's face.

_I'm stuck in my own head_

_And I'm oceans away_

_Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?_

_I sent an SOS tonight_

_I wonder if I will survive_

_How in the hell did I get so far away this time?_

_So now I'm sitting here_

_The time of my departure's near_

_I say a prayer_

_Please someone,_

_Save me_

Nobody heard. Nobody heard the overwhelming screaming inside of Leon.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air_

'_Cause I need somebody's help_

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

_Is anybody listening, listening_

Leon was scared. So scared as he began to down the pills with the wine, one by one. Why was he doing this? He couldn't stop. He was drowning in pain, and fear. He didn't want to do this, but he was. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to die. But he did. The psychological wounds that would not heal had slowly been killing him. He was just finishing the job. Leon glanced up at a picture of the people who called themselves his friends. Would they miss him?

_I'm lost here_

_I can't make it on my own_

_I don't wanna die alone_

_I'm so scared_

_Drowning now_

_Reaching out_

_Holding onto everything I love_

_Crying out_

_Dying now_

_Need some help_

Leon finished the bottle of pills, and the bottle of wine. His eyelids grew heavy as the drug began to take hold, and he began to die. His head dropped onto the table, and his last thought was, _Why didn't they notice and help me?_

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air_

_I need somebody's help_

_I can't make it on my own_

_I'm giving up myself_

_Is anybody listening?_

Cloud swiftly read the message Leon had written him, then, horror spreading across his face; he jumped up out of his seat and ran out his door, calling 9-1-1 on his cell phone. As soon as he reported this, he hung up on the lady trying to calm him down, and swiftly called all his friends. They got to Leon's apartment at the same time as Cloud. Cloud tried to open the door, but it was locked. He kicked it open and ran in, trying to find his best friend.

Leon was sitting in a chair, head, arms, and upper body lying on the table.

"No…" whispered Cloud, then he ran to him. Behind him, their friends had already started to cry. Tears flowed from Cloud's eyes as he shook his friend. "Leon!" He checked his pulse. It was still there, faintly, but it was fading. They heard the paramedics run up the stairs.

"You came…" Cloud heard Leon breathe, and then Leon totally lost consciousness. Cloud clenched his fist.

"Of course I came, you idiot. I'm your best friend." Cloud then saw the sheet of paper in front of him. He looked at it and read the note. Just then, the paramedics rushed in, and, after proclaiming Leon alive, got him out of his apartment and to the hospital, everyone following. Cloud, as Leon's best friend, got to ride in the ambulance. The entire time, Cloud had the suicide note clutched in one hand, and Leon's hand clutched in the other.

When they got to the hospital, Leon had his stomach pumped, and various other things done to people when they overdose. Nobody was allowed in his room. Cloud paced anxiously the entire time. Finally, a nurse came out, and gestured to Cloud. "He wants to see you." Cloud ran into his friend's room. Leon was in bed, alive, breathing, and awake.

Cloud ran to him, grabbed his hand in both of his, then collapsed by the bed, sobbing. Leon began to cry too.

"Why… Leon… I couldn't stand it if you died!"

"I… it was too painful Cloud. I couldn't go on."

"You should have talked to me!"

I know. I… I didn't think you would come."

"Idiot. You're my best friend. No… you're my brother. And brothers always come for each other." Cloud looked up, and they both grinned.

Everybody else rushed in, and they all began to talk at the same time, Leon assuring them he was fine. Cloud sat in a corner by himself, and took the suicide note out again.

This is my suicide note. This life hurts too badly for me to continue living it. Why didn't you guys see how warped I was? Why didn't you notice me going down this path? Did you not care? Why didn't you hear my screams? Why couldn't you see my pain? Why didn't you notice? Why didn't you care? This is the end for me. Will you miss me? Will you notice I'm even gone?

Cloud then noticed something scrawled at the bottom of the note. The handwriting was much different than Leon's perfect writing. Cloud looked closer and saw that it was Leon's, but the drugs had already taken hold when he wrote it.

Please save me.

* * *

Review people. I hope you liked it, and I hope it didn't make you too depressed! I was either manic or depressed when I wrote this. I can't remembered. 


End file.
